totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
(Nie)idealnie dobrani
Agnes:-Witajcie, witajcie! Dzisiaj mamy "specjalny dzień", tak więc nie będzie zadania ani eliminacji. Jest to bardzo durne święto, ale święto. Pozwólmy więc dokończyć zawodnikom niedokończone sprawy między sobą, wypocząć i... zająć się sobą. W końcu każdy potrzebuje czasu dla siebie. No więc, zaczynamy: Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - odcinek Walentynkowy! Alaska, 14 luty - domek zwycięzców: Stefania właśnie czesała włosy, kiedy nagle usłyszała, jak Izma do niej podchodzi. Wyraźnie była zdenerwowana. Stefania:-Czy coś się stało? Izma:-No... tak! Dzisiaj są Walentynki, a ja chciałam zrobić Shinji'emu. Nie wiem tylko, czy to się opłaca, bo on ciągle śpi! Stefania:-Nawet jeśli, to napewno się ucieszy! Może obudzisz Aithne i poradzisz się jej? Izma:-A co Aithne wie o miłości? Myślałam, że była zakochana w Carlosie, ale tylko udawała. Nie wydaje mi się, by liczył się dla niej ktokolwiek oprócz tego jej wyimaginowanego anioła. Stefania:-No to zrób tę walentynkę i spróbuj obudzić Shinji'ego. Domek przegranych: Amy obudziła się wcześnie, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Wyszła na dwór, by zobaczyć, czy przypadkiem nie zbliża się gdzieś Agnes z megafonem, ale jedynym, co zobaczyła był Einar siedzący na wzgórzu. Podeszła do niego. Amy:-O czym myślisz, poczwaro? Spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem. Einar:-Trochę o Carlosie i moim wzmacniaczu, a trochę o kimś, kto wkurzył tego idiotę. Amy:-Nie możesz się po prostu przyznać, że dniami i nocami myślisz o Aithne? Einar:-Chyba coś ci się uroiło, punkówo. Amy zaśmiała się. Nagle usłyszała za sobą kroki. Blair:-Gdzie jest Carlos? Amy:*O.o* A co ty tu robisz? Blair:-Agnes pozwoliła mi tu przyjść z kurortu przegranych na dzisiejszy dzień, by wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy z Carlosem! Amy:-Einar, powiedz jej! Blair:-Ale Einara tu nie ma! Amy:-Faktycznie... Amy:-Carlos jest pewnie w domku przegranych. Blair:-Okej. Blair poszła do domku przegranych. Zastała tam śpiącego wciąż Carlosa. Strąciła go z łóżka. Gdy uderzył o twardą podłogę, obudził się. Blair:-Co to miało znaczyć? Carlos z niedowierzeniem patrzył się na Blair. Gdy była wściekła, myślała nawet dość racjonalnie. Od razu domyślił się, że chodzi o sprawę z Aithne. Carlos:-Ja... ten... no! Blair:-Myślałeś, że z kurortu przegranych nie mogę oglądać programu? Zamurowało mnie, gdy zobaczyłam, jak się z nią obściskujesz! Carlos:-Tylko ją przytuliłem! Poza tym - to nie było na serio - chciałem ją tylko wykorzystać! Blair:-Nie jestem tak głupia, jak myślisz! Mnie też chciałeś wykorzystać! A ja cię NAPRAWDĘ kochałam, idioto! Carlos:-Serio? Blair:-A CO TY SOBIE MYŚLAŁEŚ?! Po tych słowach odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z domku z płaczem. Carlosowi nagle zrobiło się bardzo głupio. Gdzieś na leśnej polanie: Aithne wybrała się na spacer. Słyszała, że Blair przyjechała do bazy na jeden dzień, a zupełnie nie miała ochoty być częścią jakiejś głupiej kłótni o Carlosa. Szczególnie, że nawet go nie lubiła. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego nikt nigdy nie chciał uwierzyć w jej anioła - w jej strażnika, którego zesłał jej sam Bóg, by ją ochronić przed okrutną rzeczywistością. Usłyszała, jak Izma i Einar się do niej zbliżają. Oni we dwójkę? Dziwne. Tego się nie spodziewała. Jednakże jest coś, czego jeszcze mniej się spodziewała. Tej dziwnej zazdrości - tej chęci rozmowy z Einarem. Starała się go unikać przez cały ostatni tydzień od rozmowy z Carlosem. Teraz jednak nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać. Aithne:-EINAR!!! Wykrzyczała to imię najgłośniej jak potrafiła, ale nie zareagował. Tylko oddalił się z Izmą gdzieś daleko. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Chyba jednak coś do niego czuła. W tym samym czasie: Izma:-Brawo. Udało ci się zrobić to, co ci kazałam. Einar:-Ach tak...? Izma:-Jeśli chcesz ją zaskoczyć, narazie musisz ją ignorować. Einar:-Mmm... Izma:-Nie słuchasz mnie! Einar:-Rozmyślam. Izma:-Z tobą się nie da rozmawiać. Pytałeś się mnie o Aithne, a teraz masz mnie głęboko w D. Einar:-Ahaaa... Izma wkurzyła się i odeszła. Wróciła do domku zwycięzców. Nie było tam nikogo oprócz płaczącej Aithne. Izma:-Co się stało? Aithne:-To przez Einara... zorientowałam się, że chyba jednak go nie nienawidzę, a on zaczął mnie ignorować. Izma:-Co ja narobiłam... Aithne:-O co chodzi? Izma:-O nic... Plac Główny Bazy RPK: Stefania przechadzała się po placu, szukając tajemniczego wielbiciela, który przysłał jej tego ranka walentynkę. Na samym środku leżało wielkie pudełko z napisem "Dla zawodników". Dziewczyna otworzyła je i zobaczyła, że w środku był list z wiadomością "Dzisiaj wieczorem o 23.00 przyjdzie do lasu na ognisko. Miejsce znajdziecie z łatwością - światło wyznaczy wam drogę". Dziewczyna zawołała pozostałych uczestników i po chwili wszyscy już wiedzieli o tym wydarzeniu. Carlos:-Ciekawe, co to będzie? Blair:-Ognisko, idioto. Amy:-Blair, mówisz zupełnie, jakbyś trochę... zmądrzała. Blair:-Nie wiem za kogo wy mnie macie, ale nie pozwolę traktować się jak jakieś G takiemu idiocie jak on! *wskazuje na Carlosa* Aithne:-Nie martw się, nie tylko ty czujesz się podle. Aithne chciała pocieszyć Blair, ale wywołało to odwrotny skutek. Blair:-A ty jeszcze próbujesz coś mówić? Ukradłaś mi go! Ukradłaś mi Carlosa! Dlaczego więc nie spędzasz czasu ze swoim nowym chłopakiem? Aithne:-CHŁOPAKIEM?! Blair, ja NIE-NA-WI-DZĘ Carlosa!! Blair:-Co więc miało znaczyć tamto? Aithne:-Zupełnie nic! Otrzeźwiałam. I wiesz co? Czuję się podlej od ciebie, bo ja także zakochałam się w nieodpowiedniej osobie i bynajmniej nie jest to Carlos! Zupełnie jakby mój anioł mi nie wystarczył... Izma:-Przestańcie się kłócić! Dzisiaj są Walentynki. W takich reality show... zwykle jest to dzień, w którym wszystko się rozwiązuje. *patrzy na śpiącego Shinji'ego*. Jest dopiero 10:00 - mamy jeszcze cały dzień na wyjaśnienia! Lepiej to przedyskutujcie. Judasz:-Izma ma rację, kłótnie do niczego nie prowadzą. Aithne:-Ale ja nie mam się o co kłócić! Nie kocham Carlosa. Zupełnie mi na nim nie zależy. Jest dla mnie niczym śmieć. I myślę, że to jest niemożliwe, by zniszczył wzmacniacz Einara przypadkiem, gdyż jest on prawie tak wielki jak ja i nie da się na nim stanąć przypadkiem! Carlos:-A właśnie, że... Amy:-Mówisz, że nie chcesz się kłócić, a sama zaczynasz kłótnię! Aithne:-A z resztą, gadajcie sobie sami! Ja jestem przybita. Żegnam. Po tych słowach, Aithne ruszyła w stronę lasu. Izma spojrzała na Einara, który przyglądał się, jak ochodziła. Izma:-Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, to za nią idź. Amy:-Jakoś nie dowierzam, by pan "Zły do Szpiku Kości" chciał iść za dziewczyną, której "nienawidzi" w dzień Walentynek. Einar wzruszył rękami i ruszył w kierunku lasu. Stefania:-Możliwe, że idzie tylko na spacer. Vlad:-SIEKIERA MNIE GONI!!! Amy:-A temu znowu co? Blair:-Yyym... przyniosłam mu prezent od Boba z kurortu przegranych... Amy:-No niee.... a myślałam, że to się skończy, jak Bob odpadnie. Blair:-Ja stąd idę! Mam już dość widoku Carlosa! Carlos:-Czekaj Blair. Myliłem się co do ciebie! Blair:-Uważałeś mnie za kompletną idiotkę? To wiem. Żegnam! Blair odeszła. Izma:-Ja chyba też już pójdę. Mam dużo pracy... z walentynką dla pewnej osoby. Stefania:-Idę z tobą! Mogę ci trochę pomóc! Amy:-No to jak wszyscy się rozchodzą, to ja też już pójdę - do zobaczenia na ognisku! Judasz:-Jeśli Bóg pozwoli nam doczekać! Amy:-Jeśli pozwoli? Judasz:-Przecież nie znamy dnia ani godziny końca świata! Amy:-Aa.. tak... pa! Domek zwycięzców: Izma starała się zrobić jak najpiękniejszą walentynkę, ale zupełnie nie miała pomysłu. Zupełnie, jakby wszystko było przeciw niej. Słyszała każdy najmniejszy szmer dookoła, była w stanie wychwycić każdy najcichszy dźwięk. Ale tego, co było jej najbardziej potrzebne, nie umiała znaleźć - pomysłu. Izma:-Stefania! Ja się do tego nie umiem zabrać! Stefania:-Pomyślmy - co w nim lubisz najbardziej? Izma:-Właściwie to nie wiem. Rzadko z nim gadam... On ciągle śpi. Shinji:-Kto? Izma i Stefania obróciły się wystraszone. Shinji... nie spał. Izma:-Nikt... Shinji:-Na pewno? Nie mogę ci pomóc w tym, co robisz? Izma:-Yyy... no... ten... w tym akurat nie. Shinji:-Przecież mogę wszystko! Stefania:-Wszystko, oprócz tego! Stefania:-Shinji, wiesz jaki dziś dzień? Shinji:-14 luty, jeśli się nie mylę. Stefania:-Właśnie. 14 luty. Dzień świętego Walentego! Izma robi walentynkę, więc ... nie przeszkadzaj jej! Shinji:-Walentynkę ? Dla kogo? Izma:-Nieważne, nieważne - wracaj do snu :) Shinji poszedł spać. Izma odetchnęła z ulgą, że się nie domyślił. Jednakże wciąż potrzebowała pomysłu, a zostało jej coraz mniej czasu. Na wybrzeżu: Blair przeglądała się w morzu. Czuła się podle i wciąż nie mogła wybaczyć Carlosowi, mimo, że tak starał się ją odzyskać. Carlos:-Blair, tu jesteś. Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczyła. Przecież, skoro oglądałaś RPK - widziałaś, jak rozmawiałem z Amy. Mówiłem, że chcę jedynie wykorzystać Aithne. Poza tym ona potem rzuciła we mnie stołem i musiałem ją jakoś udobruchać. A co do ciebie... nie wiedziałem, że twoje uczucie do mnie było aż tak silne. Znaliśmy się jedynie dwa tygodnie! Blair:-Uważałam się przez chwilę za bratnią duszę. I tyle. Carlos:-Ale udawałaś taką idiotkę!! Blair:-Słuchaj - skończ. Blair:-Jak nie masz już nic do powiedzenia to... Nie mogła dokończyć, ponieważ Carlos pochyliłsię i ją pocałował. Zamurowało ją. Postanowiła jednak, że da mu kolejną szansę. Gdzieś w lesie: Einar po długich poszukiwaniach odnalazł Aithne, leżącą na polanie i wpatrującą się w niebo. Dziewczyna otwarła oczy i z niechęcią spojrzała na niego. Einar:-Często bywasz w lesie. Aithne:-No i? Co cię to interesuje? Einar:-Zdaje się, że parę godzin wcześniej mnie wołałaś. Aithne:-Och tak, przypominam sobie. Reakcja zajęła ci dwie godziny? Świetny refleks, mistrzu. -.- Einar:-Izma mi mówiła... Aithne:-Właśnie, Izma. Nie chcesz z nią pogadać? To co tu jeszcze robisz? Nie odpowiedział. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, po czym położył się na ziemi obok niej. Einar:-Oglądasz chmury? Aithne:-Mhm... zaraz! Nie zmieniaj tematu. A tak przy okazji, skoro podobno się "nawróciłeś" to mógłbyś już zmyć ten demoniczny makijaż, robi mi się od niego niedobrze. Einar sięgnął do kieszeni swojej kurtki i wyjął z niej chusteczkę oraz jakiś preparat. Po chwili zmył makijaż i pokazał jej swoją twarz. Twarz, którą tak długo chował pod warstwą białoczarnej farby. Twarz, której nie pokazywał nikomu, prócz najbliższych osób. Aithne spojrzała na niego i zastygła. Miał jasną skórę i blade wargi, których z daleka nie dałoby się dostrzec. Oprócz tego... to była twarz tego, który od urodzenia pocieszał ją w snach. Jej wspaniałego anioła, jej wybawiciela. Powinna się cieszyć, ale zauważyła jeszcze jeden szczegół - ta twarz przypominała jej również tego satanistę, który podpalił kościół, w którym zginęli jej rodzice. Zakryła ręką twarz - jak mogła nie zauważyć tego szczegółu w snach? Einar:-Zadowolona? Aithne:-T-ty... nie... TY PRZYPOMINASZ TEGO IDIOTĘ, KTÓRY SPALIŁ KOŚCIÓŁ W STAVANGER!! Einar:-Mój ojciec... Aithne:-CO?! Twój ojciec zabił moich rodziców? Einar spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Aithne przeszły dreszcze. Einar:-Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem odsłaniać przed tobą twarzy. Aithne:-Ale masz też twarz mojego anioła. Tym razem to on znieruchomiał. Wpatrywał się w Aithe, która zaczęła odchodzić w stronę głównego placu. Bez słowa ruszył za nią. Domek przegranych: Amy siedziała na łóżku, wpatrując się w Izmę i Stefanię, które właśnie do niej przyszły. Amy:-A więc... prosicie MNIE o pomoc w zrobieniu walentynki? Śmieszne... Stefania:-No niby tak, ale pytałyśmy już każdego. Amy:-Izma, ty zapytaj o to samej siebie - co chesz mu przekazać? To chyba najważniejsze, co czujesz, no nie? Izma:-No tak. Dzięki Amy. Wbrew pozorom - pomagasz. Stefania, idziemy! Mam już pomysł! Wróciły do domku zwycięzców. A Izma już wiedziała, co zrobi. Gdzieś w bazie. Miejsce znane jedynie Anges: Agnes:-Dobrze... Mam nadzieję, że nie nudzicie się tym brakiem zadania. No cóż... nasi uczestnicy nie są zbyt... ciekawi. Mówiłam Theryi, żeby zamiast tego nakręciła odcinek o mnie, ale ona tylko... Therya:-Agnes, zamknij się! Agnes:*O.o*-Therya? Jak mnie znalazłaś? Therya:-Ja stworzyłam to miejsce, więc wiem, gdzie jest twoja głupia, tajna baza! A teraz oddawaj kamerę! Therya:-Mówiłam też, że mam dostęp do nagrań z pokoju zwierzeń! ^^ Agnes:-No to po mnie... wymiękam... Therya:-Wróćmy do naszych uczestników! Agnes:-I tak już wieczór... zaraz będziemy mieć ognisko... Therya:-Okej! Tylko nie zanudź nas na śmierć! Agnes:-*szepcze*Pani doskonała się znalazła... Alaska - Noc z 14 na 15 lutego, miejsce ogniskowe (godzina 23.00): Wszyscy siedzą wokół ogniska. Agnes pośrodku, następnie od lewej: Izma (która podtzymuje Shinji'ego), Stefania, Vlad, Judasz, Amy, Aithne, Einar, Carlos, Blair. Agnes:-Witajcie, moi drodzy... Dzisiejszy dzień... mam nadzieję, że wam się podobał, bo panna Therya zabroniła mi robić zadania... Amy:-No i? Nas to nie obchodzi! Po co nas tu ściągnęłaś? Agnes:-Dziewczyno, czy ty zawsze jesteś taka nadpobudliwa? Einar:-Zawsze. Agnes:-Teraz wasza dwójka się kłóci? Amy:-Noo... nie ma się już z kim kłócić, odkąd zaczął taaak mooooocnoo kochać Aithne... Einar:-Zamknij się! Carlos:-Nie masz się czego wstydzić, panie czarny! Aithne najwyraźniej koocha cię równie mooocnoo. Aithne:-MAM W CIEBIE JESZCZE RAZ RZUCIĆ STOŁEM?! Agnes:-No więc tak... Therya kazała mi przeprowadzić z wami pewne ćwiczenie. Każdy z was po kolei uda się do pokoju zwierzeń i napisze na kartce imię osoby, na której bardzo mu zależy. Potem wróci i wrzuci tę kartkę w ogień. Agnes:-Wszyscy już wrzucili kartki do ognia? Tak? Świetnie - a teraz odtworzymy nagrania z pokoju zwierzeń! Aithne:-COOOOO?! NIEEEEEE!! Izma:-Zgadza się z przedmówcą! Nie ma mowy! Einar:-Dokładnie. Agnes:-Nie dyskutujcie! I tak to zrobię! Musicie poznać prawdę o sobie - w końcu spędzicie ze sobą jeszcze 10 miesięcy! *odtwarza nagrania z pokoju rozmów* Wszyscy byli w szoku. Niektórzy zdziwili się słysząc swoje imiona, niektórzy utwierdzili się w swoich przekonaniach. Stefania:-Ale Vlad... siekiera? To nie jest imię! Amy:-Właśnie, psycholu! Vlad ich nie słyszał. Zaczął przytulać swoją siekierę. Einar:-No, no, no... A jednak to powiedziałaś! Aithne:-Niby co? Einar:-To, że mnie lubisz! Aithne:-Nie widziałeś, że tylko sobie żartowałam? Wpisałam mojego anioła! Einar niespodziewanie podszedł do niej i przytulił ją od tyłu. Einar:-A kto ma twarz twojego anioła? Aithne(cała czerwona):'''-No... ty... Einar zaśmiał się po czym wręczył jej czarny zwój. '''Einar:-Przeczytaj! Aithne rozwinęła zwój. Na czarnym papirusie napisane były trzy słowa: Minä välitän sinusta. Aithne nie znała języka, ale niezwykle się jej spodobał. Aithne:-Norweski? Einar uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i pokręcił głową. Einar:-Kiedyś ci powiem, co tam napisałem... Aithne:-Ej no! Powiedz! Tymczasem Blair i Carlos przestali się kłócić. Odtworzenie nagrań z pokoju zwierzeń bardzo im pomogło. Niestety, Blair musiała wracać do kurortu przegranych! Blair:-Jeszcze się spotkamy, Carlos! Carlos:-Już nie mogę się doczekać, kochana! Blair:-I uważaj na Einara! On chce cię zniszczyć... Carlos:-Spoko, jest zajęty kimś innym... Nawet Shinji się obudził. Izma wręczyła mu walentynkę, nad którą tak długo pracowała. Napisała w niej coś, co na pewno sprawiło Shinji'emu przyjemność. "Słodkich Snów". Izma i Shinji rozmawiali po raz pierwszy. Wreszcie bez zasypiania Shinji'ego. Przerwała im to Aithne. Aithne:-Eeej! Shinji! Wiesz co to za język? Dziewczyna pokazała mu papirusowy zwój. Shinji:-Fiński. Mam ci powiedzieć, co tam jest napisane? Aithne:-Noo... Shinji:-Najwyraźniej ktoś cię lubi. Czyżbyś dostała to od tajemniczego wielbiciela? Aithne zrobiła się cała czerwona. Izma:-Ooo... Aithne... coś przede mną ukrywasz? Aithne:-Nie.. ja ... tego... ten... Kurcze... już wiem! Nagle Aithne zdała sobie sprawę, że wiedziała co było tam napisane. Nie wiedziała skąd, ale była pewna, że to jest to. Trzy słowa, które w wolnym tłumaczeniu zamieniały się w cztery:Zależy mi na tobie... Gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, pobiegła do Einara, by wytknąć mu to, że próbuje ją okłamać. Nie wierzyła, że komukolwiek mogłoby na niej zależeć. Jeszcze nie. Niebo było bezchmurne, gwiazdy świeciły, a ognisko paliło się. Tak oto wybiła północ. Skończyły się walentynki - dzień, który zupełnie odmienił niektóre serca. Therya siedziała na wzgórzu, obserwując z góry wydarzenia. Czasami, nawet tak głupie święto może być przydatne... Czy podobał ci się odcinek? Tak - jest fajny! Pisz takich więcej. Tak, ale normalne odcinki są lepsze. Ujdzie. Nie, beznadzieja. Nuda... Nuda... i jeszcze raz - nuda! Nie pisz tak więcej! Płynny Koszmar? Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru